


Republicans in Trouble

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun!, M/M, Politics, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Fifteen years after Harry and his friends graduate Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic begins to threaten wizard's rights. They are going against their own people and endangering the entire wizard community. Harry, along with his best mate Ron and their friend Draco, must band together in order to save themselves- and their world.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Republicans in Trouble

It has been ten and five years since Harry potter and his friends have graduated Hogwarts. In the time since the ministry of magic has taken time to reflect upon previous mishappenings such as the rise of Voldemort and the Death Eaters and have started proposing many laws to ban all use of wands outside of schools and jobs that need them. Harry is not impressed. He feels depressed and oppressed. The wizarding congress is largely in favor of taking the wizards wands away.

-

Harry busted into Hermione's room in the Ministry of Magic. "How can you allow this?" He screeched. "You're taking away our right to self-preservation! Do you not see what they are doing? They want us to be helpless and forced to submit to the government! This is just like what they did in the WSSR (Wizard Soviet Socialist Republic)! Next they will ask for the labors to collectivize and start stripping away our individuality and our right to liberty!"

Hermione sighed. "But Harry-"

"DON'T BUT HARRY ME LIBTARD SCUM I'M GOING TO DRACO HELL HAVE MY BACK." Harry yelled like a real man. "Open your mind instead of just living in your echo chamber!"

Harry pushed Hermione into the desk causing her to fall unconscious on his way to the door. He rushed to Draco's house.

-

Harry entered his big sexy monster truck and drove to Draco's house. The engine on his truck -which he called Big Sexy Red- was so loud Draco could hear it from two blocks away. When he came into Draco's house and saw him sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace.

"Hey babe," Harry purred. "I missed you"

Draco responded, "Shut the frick up you fa-"

"No homo," Harry assured him. 

"That's my man. Come sit down on my lap. No homo."

Harry told Draco what the ministry's plan was in terms of Wand Control. "That's awful," Draco gasped. "It's almost as bad as when they tried to take away our freedom by legalizing gay marriage! Like I'm not a homophobe but marriage is just meant to be between a man and a woman. The whole point is the conceive a child and give them the best chance at life. You can't do that with two men."

"Amen," Harry replied. "Adam and Eve not-"

"Adam and Steve," Draco finished. "Lets reform the DA to fight against the regressive left."

"Good idea!" Harry replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
